1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ice making machine the refrigeration section of which includes a water plate suspended by an electrically operated suspension mechanism to be raised during the freezing cycle of operation and lowered during the harvest cycle of operation, and more particularly to an electric control apparatus for the ice making machine to protect the component parts of the suspension mechanism from damage caused by unexpected trouble in operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the refrigeration section of such ice making machines as described above, an ice forming evaporator unit is horizotally supported in place, and a flat water plate is pivotally supported by a support shaft in such a manner that the water plate may be raised to an ice making position just below the evaporator unit during the freezing cycle of operation and lowered to a discharge position during the harvest cycle of operation to permit discharge of formed ice cubes from the evaporator unit. The water plate is suspended at its movable end by means of a suspension mechanism which is operated by an electric motor assembled therein. If upward or downward movement of the water plate stops or becomes slow due to unexpected trouble in operation of the suspension mechanism, the electric motor will be applied with heavy load or locked. This causes overheat of the electric motor and damage of the component parts of the suspension mechanism.